trimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Achievements
The in-game list of all Achievements can be accessed through a button in the bottom bar. Each achievement earned gives a set amount of additive damage%. The current total summed up gain from all achievements can be observed in the achievement screen, as well as on the trimps damage breakdown. Reaching 15% damage bonus from achievements unlocks Golden Upgrades. There are 342 achievements in total, with maximum damage bonus achievable from all achievements '''(including hidden) being 33950%. ''(Final damage multiplier: '''x340.50)'' Interface Achievements are divided into categories. Newly earned achievements have a yellow (!) icon next to them, and have to be moused over for the icon to go away. When moused over, the description of each visible achievement can be viewed in the top-left. Only completed achievements and an achievement after the last completed one in a category can be viewed; the rest of them are locked. The exception are speedrun achievements, whose descriptions can always be viewed, and feats of strength (Feats), which can be viewed once their goalpoints are initially reached. Achievement boxes are colored gray if they are locked, yellow with stripes if they are available, green if they are completed, and (for Feats/Humane Run) red with stripes and an X icon if the achievement cannot be obtained during that run. When an achievement is earned, a pop-up is displayed on the screen which can be clicked away with the red X icon, or open the achievement screen with the green newspaper icon. If a new achievement is earned while the pop-up is on the screen, it's replaced with a pop-up for the new achievement. Tiers Achievements are divided into Tiers, which resemble their relative difficulty. The damage bonus received from completing an achievement depends on its tier, as per the table below: In addition, the following tiers of achievements use CSS, as per the table below: The "Estimated Zone of Completion" corresponds to the approximate time one will be able to earn the achievements comfortably, once your Highest Zone Ever is within the specified bounds. Note that this is a rough guide and not absolute. Total damage gains Below is a table showing total damage gain from completing all achievements of a specific tier. These include Hidden achievements as well. Fluff level The heading text in the achievement screen "You are dealing x% extra damage" is followed by a specific random message, which depends on your current damage bonus: In addition, if your total achievement bonus is over 2000%, you will start off with 1 extra Golden Upgrade for every 500% damage bonus at the beginning of every run. So if you have a total of 3000% achievement bonus, you will receive 2 extra Golden Upgrades at the beginning of every run. Once the achievement bonus exceeds 10000%, further extra Golden Upgrades are given for every 2000% damage bonus instead of 500%. As of 5.0, if all achievements are acquired, the player will gain a Golden Upgrade every 25 zones, plus an additional 27 Golden Upgrades at the start of every run. List of all achievements U1 Achievements Zone Progress Trimp Damage Trimps Owned Real Estate Total Portals Total Zone Clears Total Map Clears Helium Collection Helium Per Hour Heirloom Collection Gem Collection Daily Bonus Humane Run By mousing over the achievements in this category, you will see the messages "Still Earnable!", "You have lost once this zone, be careful!" or "You lost more than once on zone XXX". Note that you will fail these achievements if you lose two fights in a single zone. Note that "abandoning soldiers" and losses in maps both count as "losing a fight" for these achievements. Speed: The Block Speed: The Wall Speed: Anger Speed: Doom Speed: The Prison Speed: Bionic Speed: Star Speed: Spire Speed: Spire II Speed: Spire III Speed: Spire IV Speed: Spire V U2 Achievements The achievement categories specific to Universe 2 are interwoven with the Universe 1 achievements when they are unlocked in a way that generally makes sense. They're separated here for ease of reference. Zone Progress: U2 Appears beneath Zone Progress. Radon Collection Appears beneath Helium Collection. Mapless Drifter Appears beneath Humane Run. Shielded Appears beneath Mapless Drifter. U2 Speed: Big Wall Appears beneath Speed: Spire V. The other U2 speed achievements follow. U2 Speed: Palace U2 Speed: Melting Feats Here's a list of all the feats that are visible in the achievement screen by default. Their names and conditions will become visible once one has reached a certain zone, usually the one related to their unlocking criteria. For example, Thick Skinned will be available once you reach zone 125, where Crushed is unlocked. It is possible to earn certain feats before their conditions become visible. Some feats are earned by completing a specific Challenge under certain restrictions. Other feats can be completed in Challenge²s, like Grounded and Great Host. Some feats are hidden until they are earned, and then they will be listed with the visible feats in-game. These are covered in the section below to avoid spoilers. For a table on hidden feats (which are listed in the same category once unlocked) look at the next section. Hidden Feats These feats are hidden in-game. Expand the table if you want to see them. U2 Feats The feats specific to Universe 2 are listed in a separate category (still named "Feats") that is hidden until Universe 2 is unlocked. Hidden U2 Feats These feats are hidden in-game. Expand the table if you want to see them. Feat Completion Guides Generally, most achievements will become possible to complete once the player has acquired enough Helium/Radon, Heirlooms, Masteries, Liquification and other bonuses. This section covers tips/tricks on completion of feats of strength. Click on Expand to see them. Tiers 1-5 Underachiever You must Respec into a build that uses 60 or less Helium before you Portal, and you cannot respec after you Portal. You should preferably respec in the Portal screen. It is suggested to either run Underachiever in the beginning of the game (around 1-2 Portals) or in late game when you'll have permanent upgrades and powerful Heirlooms. Peacekeeper and Workplace Safety Going to the Map Chamber will kill your Trimps. Leaving a map through the Maps button will also kill your Trimps. The only way that lets your Trimps survive is from a map, by using the Repeat Off function. If you leave a map with Repeat Off and Exit to Maps setting toggled, the game will allow you to start another map without killing your Trimps. If you leave a map with Repeat Off and Exit to World setting toggled, you will be allowed to continue with the same group of soldiers without them dying, but you can't go back to maps. For instance, the best way to beat The Wall, while being allowed to farm another map, would be to enter The Wall, complete it with Repeat Off and Exit to Maps, then once you beat it, go to another map, and once you're done farming complete it with Repeat Off and Exit to World. A Shield Heirloom with Trainer Efficiency, Trimp Block and Health might be quite useful. Peacekeeper Trimps can be kept alive by either running the Frugal challenge, or having Feyimp and the Scientist II challenge reward gear, and upgrading gear faster than the Trimps can die. Keeping enough attack to one-shot enemies will also minimize the damage taken. Keeping AutoFight off will allow management of resources between groups of Trimps. After the first Trimp dies, one level of Coordination should be purchased to keep the next two groups alive as long as possible. After those next two groups die, all remaining Coordinations should be purchased, allowing your Trimps to have well more than enough health and block to beat zone 9. Block from Trainers and Gyms (including the trainer upgrade) doesn't update until a fighting group dies and a new group is sent in, so there's no immediate benefit to spending on those while a group is active; just make sure you buy what you can before you spawn the new fighting group. Shieldblock isn't available until zone 11, so block shield has no bearing on this particular feat. Workplace Safety Get Scientist IV. Whenever you die, fight maps where your block is higher than the enemies attack until you have all the upgrades available at your level. Once you reach level 45, max your Coordination, get all the available equipment, get your health/block high enough to beat 763Qa attack without dying and complete the achievement. Grounded There is some luck in getting this achievement, since you need to be able to one-hit slow enemies at least 15 times in a row (this ensures survival for 20 attacks). The easiest way to do this is to create a Mountains map with Fast Attacks on a low-level zone (lowest chance of fast enemies) and idle there until you have the achievement. An alternate strategy is much the same as the first, except you can start with low equipment levels and upgrade when your health gets low, thus increasing your health and maximum health every time and allowing you to survive more hits while debuffed. No Time for That You can't click the Research button at any point until you reach zone 120. Scientists must be used. Easy to do after completing Scientist IV. Tent City You're not allowed to buy any housing. This includes Warpstations, meaning you're also not allowed to buy any Gigastations as these come with a level 1 Warpstation by default. Tauntimp and high level of Trumps would be helpful. Don't skimp on Carpentry (which stacks with Trumps/Tauntimps) and Coordinated either. This one's quite a bit harder than the zone-60 feats because of the zone-75 target. Shaggy The toughest Tier 5 feat by far; it is recommended to have at least unlocked Power II before attempting this achievement. Dump all your Helium in Power and Power II. No point in wasting Helium on Resilience; you will have enough Block, but low Trimp damage will be REALLY annoying. If you keep the Trimps bar under half, you can keep all of them working so they don't breed, and thus easily have max Anticipation stacks on each army you send out. Thick Skinned Respec out of Toughness and Resilience. Turn AutoPrestige to Weapons Only if you have it and turn off AutoFight. Focus on Gyms and Shield with Shieldblock, and don't buy any armor upgrades. After you break the planet, only buy enough armor (and add Helium to Toughness and Resilience) to raise your HP to around 1/2 of your block. If you can't do the math, only increase your HP by these methods when you're not actually fighting, and recheck your HP after each purchase, to make sure your health isn't too high. Use Barrier formation once it is available. Disable Geneticistassist if it is available. Great Host Let the game run until you get to 100 stacks of Nom (probably on an Improbability), and then upgrade your weapons and armor. This feat can be completed very quickly after you unlock Nom. In fact it's hard not to get it. Respeccing out of Power/Relentlessness shouldn't be necessary unless you're seriously far past the unlock point for the Nom challenge. Tiers 6-7 Unemployment Not as hard as it sounds. Being conscripted into your army doesn't count as employment, so you can have as much population and army size (Coordinations) as you want. You'll have to research all the Science yourself. Other than that, the real limit will be resource gathering. Most of your resources will come from combat drops, especially in maps. Very Sneaky You will need to (ideally) reach zone 100 with maximum stacks, and avoid hitting any Living enemy for the entire zone you are aiming for this achievement on. To do this, you will need to know the virus movement like the back of your hand. Respec out of Overkill, Agility and for 20 Bones, Hyperspeed Masteries if you have slow reaction times. Turn AutoFight off and force-abandon to Maps as soon as you see the virus approaching the next few cells in your way. Be careful around the edges of the World, as the virus is able to 'phase' through the edges of the world. If you have Liquification up to Zone 110, then the easiest way is to turn Liquification off at zone 99 (a Living enemy is guaranteed to be on the first cell of zone 100), get maximum stacks on your Trimps at the end of zone 100, then turn Liquification back on. Realtor You need 100 (or more) of all housing. This includes Wormholes, which cost little under 185K Helium (less with Resourceful), and Warpstations (here it doesn't matter on which Gigastation you're on, as long as the number under Warpstation is 100 or higher). This is not recommended to attempt unless you consider 100-200K Helium to be an insignificant amount compared to the amount you earn, or if you really want the achievement despite the high Helium cost. This achievement can help you obtain one hidden achievement; expand the table of hidden feats above for details on it. Brr The simplest way to complete this feat is to have high Ice Empowerment level. However, this feat can be earned very early by intentionally fighting in a Bionic Wonderland that is far above your level with breed speed set to 0.1 seconds. Unintentional enemy death can be further counteracted via an active Nom Challenge² (this attack bonus is limited to 100 stacks, so Brr is still possible). With 2 Empowerments of Ice, this will require 1-2 hours of idling. Infected As with Brr, the simplest way to complete these feats is to have high Poison Empowerment level. Also as with Brr, intentionally fighting in a Bionic Wonderland and/or making use of Nom Challenge² can prevent enemies from dying too quickly. This achievement is based on the current attack power. Once poison damage is high enough, you should change heirlooms and stances to drop your the attack power lower. This achievement can be earned more easily using a low-attack respec, but that should be unnecessary if you have about 10 Empowerments of Poison. Tiers 8+ Bionic Sniper The easiest way to complete this feat is to attempt BW275 from zone 230. Wait until you have enough population to immediately purchase at least 60 of the extra 100 Coordination upgrades when you enter Magma; you can use the Dimensional Generator to fuel at z230 if needed. Doing this feat during a Challenge² run where you've picked up Golden Battle upgrades is also recommended for the extra combat bonuses. Nerfed Get your Achievement and Challenge² bonuses as high as you can. A good Shield Heirloom with Trimp Health is also needed. Farm Extra Zone Maps for bonus prestiges, and run Toxicity² to farm metal for your equipments. Abandon the challenge once you are ready to attempt the Spire. You won't have Fluffy or any of the Nature bonuses... But don't forget that you can build nurseries because you won't be getting into magma. You may use the Perky setting labeled "Nerfed feat". Due to a bug in the game's rounding, you'll need to clear all perks before importing the Perky string. Nerfeder Do the run in Nom² (including Spire II). A high Fluffy evolution number helps, because you'll only have 1 point in Capable, but level 1 of a high evolution level still gives quite a bit of attack. High Dim Gen levels also help, because you won't be able to afford all of your Coordinations. High population gets you more of them. Remember that you must not fail Spire 1, or Spire 2 won't be there. For both spires, raiding prestiges from a +5 zone map should be sufficient, assuming appropriately high Fluffy, Dim Gen, heirlooms, and challenge² bonus. You may use the Perky setting labeled "Nerfeder". Due to a bug in the game's rounding, you'll need to clear all perks before importing the Perky string. Hypercoordinated You can do it from the Coordinate² challenge. Imploderated Remember that the enemies get 10 times stronger every 10th zone. From zone 159, you can make a +6 zone map to get the zone 165 prestiges. Then run BW maps until BW170, pick up Imploding Star from BW170, abandon BW170, and run Imploding Star. Wildfire See this guide. Unessencented See this guide, on reddit. Melted See this guide. Hidden Feats Some feats are hidden until they are earned, and then they will be listed with the visible feats in-game. Guides for some of these feats are covered in this section to avoid spoilers. Expand to see content. Needs Block (Tier 3: 2.5% bonus) Early game method: For this method, it's recommended to not spend too much food on Trainers. Go through a Void Map until you find a Voidsnimp. Once you do, fire all your Trainers. You should have so little block that the Voidsnimp can kill your Trimps in one hit. Mid to late game method: Hire some Geneticists. Then find a Voidsnimp that you won't kill in 1 hit. As soon as you find the Voidsnimp, fire all your Geneticists. The next trimp group will have much less health and will die quickly. Wait and die 50 times. Elite Feat (Tier 4: 5% bonus) The easiest way to do this achievement is to reach Helium/hr which is slightly higher than 1337, then let the game run without earning more Helium (running a map, for example). Your Helium/hr will gradually go down until it reaches this number. The game must be running (not paused) for this to work. Eliter Feat (Tear 10: 250% bonus) U2 Same as Elite Feat, but in Universe 2 with Radon. Maptastic (Tier 4: 5% bonus) Create a map with all three modifiers at their best value (160% Loot or 185% Loot if you choose Garden biome, 25 Size or 20 Size if you have Map Reducer mastery, 75% Difficulty). You can simply smash the Create button with all sliders to the right until the achievement is rewarded. The map required for this achievement can be of any level, so you can make the lowest-level map to save fragments. Alternatively, you can first unlock the Perfect Sliders checkbox for Maps (reach Zone 110), then create a Map with all sliders moved to the right, then tick the box that appears. This will automatically create a perfect map. Consolation Prize (Tier 5: 10% bonus) There is 4.1% chance to get an Uncommon Heirloom in z146-165 Void Maps, and 2% for z166-180 Voids. You can't find Uncommons after zone 180. If the player has Fluffy level 1, this achievement will be automatically awarded. Gotta Go Fast (Tier 6: 20% bonus) First, you should have a bunch of levels in the Overkill perk. Then, you need to ensure that every world cell until zone 60 is overkilled. Farming maps for metal relatively often is recommended, for upgrading your attack equipment. If you look at the "World Cells Overkilled" under the Stats page you should get 50 overkills per world zone, so before starting a world zone export the game, run the game, abandon your Trimps as soon as you beat the boss, and check your stats to make sure you have an additional 50 overkills. If you didn't, import your save and go farm a metal map, then try again. You need exactly 2950 cells overkilled for this to unlock, so if you have something that allows you to overkill more cells, you need to remove them. Alternatively, if you don't want to remove them, you can liquify all zones from 1 to 59. This will also award the achievement. Critical Luck (Tier 8: 80% bonus) Get your critical chance as high as you can. Get a Plagued Heirloom with Critical Chance, the Charged Crits Mastery, Fluffy up to Evolution 4 Level 10 and attempt a Daily Challenge with increased Trimp Crit Chance. You need to get 10 red Crits in a row, so if your red crit chance is high enough (at least 25%), try idling in a low-level map until you have this achievement. Trivia * In patch 2.72, Achievements were added. * In patch 3.0, Heirloom achievements were added. * In patch 3.2, achievements for Imploding Star were added, as well as 11 standalone achievements. Some of these standalone achievements are hidden. * In patch 3.21, the fourth hidden achievement was added. * In patch 3.6, 12 new feats were added, out of which 1 is a hidden feat. * In patch 3.71, 8 new achievements were added (Helium Collection). * In patch 3.8, 5 new achievements were added (Daily Challenge Helium Collection). * In patch 4.0, 8 new achievements were added (Zone progression starting at Magma). * In patch 4.01, a new housing achievement was added (Mass Generation). * In patch 4.1, 15 new achievements were added in various categories. See the Changelog for more details. * In patch 4.5, a new tier of achievements (worth 80% each) is added. 13 new achievements in this tier were added. * In patch 4.6, achievements for later Spire speedruns and 12 new feats (1 hidden) were added. * In patch 4.7, 12 new achievements were added (Helium Per Hour). * In patch 4.8, 14 new achievements were added, including 6 feats (1 hidden). * In patch 4.9, one new speedrun achievement for Spire III and 6 feats (1 hidden) were added. * In patch 4.10, 12 new feats were added. * In patch 4.11, two new speedrun achievements for Spire IV and five new speedrun achievements for Spire V were added. A tenth tier of achievements (worth 250% each) was also added. * In patch 5.0, 59 new achievements (1 hidden) were added for Universe 2, as well as two more damage tiers. Category:About the game